


I Heard You Like Hands So Hold Mine Please?

by Haruhi02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Established Relationship, F/M, hand holding, ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi02/pseuds/Haruhi02
Summary: Sawamura Daichi just wants to hold your hand. You, however, are having none of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersweetoranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetoranges/gifts).



> exposing to all the world the most embarrassing kink of them all: the hand holding kink. you're welcome ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

Daichi isn't the biggest believer in PDA but he does love to hold your hand. The way your fingers slide between his perfectly as if they were created to be there is a feeling he adores. He also likes how your hand is always cold, no matter the season or the state you're in, because then he can give back to you and your amazingness with something as simple as the warmth of his hand. You mean the world to him. 

 

And yet, every time he tries to hold your hand in public, in ends in utter failure. 

 

The latest first time he'd tried, you suddenly had a bag of groceries in your arms and were urging him to hurry up before you missed the bus. He'd written that off as an untimely coincidence. 

 

The second time, he was just about to reach your hand, you took your phone out of your bag to answer a text and kept it between your fingers the rest of your date without returning into your bag. 

 

When time three came around and he actually touched the palm of your soft hand, you abruptly stuffed both hands into your pockets. He would've written that off as another coincidence if he hadn't noticed that you actually didn't have pockets at the time and you'd actually just jabbed your hands in the waistband of your pants. 

 

The fourth time, Daichi learns from his mistakes. He removes your bag and slings it over his shoulder, takes the grocery bags in one hand as you protest and holds out his open palm with a refreshing smile. 

 

"I'd like to hold hands if you don't mind." 

 

Whatever you were trying to say falls short fast. You become tongue tied and your ears burn pink as Daichi patiently keeps his hand up. Your mouth opens and closes before you seem to settle on something to say.

 

 "Um, I don't know if we've established enough of a relationship to hold hands in public." 

 

That excuse of a response makes Daichi rolls his eyes dramatically before he reaches out and intertwines your fingers together. "We've been dating for two years. I think it’s safe to say we've reached conservative first base." 

 

"Captain, this is kind of embarrassing." 

 

"More embarrassing than you still calling me captain?" An unpleasant thought crosses Daichi’s mind before he can continue his teasing. He turns to you with a small frown tugging at his mouth.

 

"Is there a reason you won't hold my hand? Is it really uncomfortable for you?" 

 

"What- _no_! That was just me being— _no_ , of course _not_! I love your hands! Uh, I mean, _you_." 

 

 

Your face burns bright red now as Daichi grins. 

 

You walk in silence for a bit and Daichi is content with the comfort of it when you decide to say, " _IgetimpurethoughtswhenIholdyourhandI'msorry._ " 

 

It takes a moment for Daichi to register what you had just said. When it does, Daichi can't help the big fat grin taking over on his face enough to make his cheeks hurt. Your explanation did make him a little blushy in the cheek area, however. 

 

"I don't mind if you get impure thoughts," He feels a sudden itch on the top of his nose but he continues his statement regardless, "just as long as they're only with me." 

 

And Daichi probably shouldn't have said that out-loud.  There’s an increase of heat in his face. He tries to loosen his collar with his other hand despite the difficulty of doing so without dropping the grocery bag. 

 

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard," you announce as you laugh and lean a little into Daichi. "Aren't you embarrassed of yourself, Captain?" 

 

Daichi playfully shoves you with a shoulder as he deadpans, "Says the person who thought two years of a relationship wasn't enough to warrant hand-holding." 

 

"You know I didn't mean that." 

 

"I don't know, maybe I'll take it to heart and withhold other activities. I think I'll start calling you by last name again, two years isn't enough of a transitional period." 

 

"Daichi." 

 

"Maybe we should keep a bigger distance between us too. This shoulder touching is a little too intimate for me." 

 

"Alright,  _gosh_ , I'm _sorry_."

 

Daichi keeps his straight face for a whole minute before he breaks into a laugh. He kisses your cheek and simply relishes the feel of your skin against his.

 

 

 


End file.
